


Uncle Peter Has New Betas

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, Human Erica Reyes, Human Vernon Boyd, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, POV Erica Reyes, POV Peter Hale, Pack Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: Stiles poked his head outside. “Did you already ask her out or do we need to keep standing in the kitchen to give you two love birds a few more minutes to get your shit together?” He asked curiously and Erica could hear Derek groan exasperatedly.“Still as subtle as ever.” Boyd commented drily and Stiles laughed.“And you’re still as funny.” Stiles laughed as he joined them. He was followed by a man in a tight V neck and Erica instantly knew he was a wolf.“Oh, you haven’t met yet. Erica, this is my fiancé, Peter Hale. I know, I know; you’re probably wondering how he snatched himself someone like me, but be assured that, despite me playing in a much better league, I decided to date his sorry ass instead of a movie star or premier league athlete. Even though I would’ve made an incredible piece of arm candy.” Stiles introduced proudly and Peter rolled his eyes with a fond smile.-Or:Stiles likes to play cupid.(This is part of a series and should not be read as a stand alone)





	Uncle Peter Has New Betas

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, less than a month and I'm already updating again.  
> That's incredibly fast for me. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter -sadly- focuses less on Peter torturing his family and is more about building the story in itself. And I really wanted Boyd and Erica to be part of the series. 
> 
> But, after the next chapter, the torture will continue because, let's face it, this entire series is about seeing the Hale family squirm.
> 
> I hope you like this part as well and thank you, if you've read the entire series because I honestly never expected anybody to be still interested in my little one shots after so many parts and such a long time.

Erica stared at her reflection critically. She tugged at a curl that refused to stay in place and wondered if she should straighten her hair instead. No, it would take too long and she only had a few more minutes until Stiles would be here.

She smiled, as she remembered how he had invited her over to dinner. He was still just like he had been in High School; loud and brash, with a quick running mouth and a personality so big, nobody could ignore him.

Only his looks had slightly changed. Sure, he still wore too much plaid and graphic tees, but he had outgrown his hair and lost the baby fat around his cheeks.

She would be lying if she said she never had a crush on him. He had been cute, even with that hideous buzzcut, and behind the constant babbling was a guy who was actually very kind and attentive. But the crush lasted only for a few months, before she had been partnered up with Boyd for a history project. She had fallen for him almost immediately, yet it had never turned into anything. She had secretly hoped he would ask her out, maybe to one of the school dances she had never gone to, but nothing. They had spoken with each other sometimes, but then graduation came, and Erica had been accepted into a college in LA and that had been the end of whatever it could’ve been between the two of them.

She regretted leaving things the way they had been but was glad that she had left Beacon Hills for a while. In LA, she had found herself a handful of very good friends, dated a number of guys that never lasted longer than a few months and found something she had never had before; self-confidence.

It had been hard for her to leave LA behind and move back to Beacon Hills, to leave the life and friends behind she had loved so much. And a part of her had been worried she would retreat to be the quiet girl she always had been, but she hadn’t. 

With a sigh Erica tugged at the leather jacket. It was hot outside, and she was already sweating in her room with the air-condition and her fan on, so wearing another layer was like asking for a heat stroke. Unhappily, she pulled it off and eyed herself in the mirror. 

The dress she wore was one of the nicer ones she owned. Stiles had insisted it would be a casual dinner, just some fun to catch up, but she didn’t want to show up in jeans and a T-Shirt. It clung to her body tightly, hugging her skinny figure. The medicine severely reduced her appetite and most of the time, she ate barely more than a few bites. But she liked her body and had started to show it off more, even wearing colors that drew attention instead of hiding her.

“Erica, are you ready? There’s a young man waiting for you.” Her mother called from downstairs and Erica jumped in surprise.

She grabbed her purse and left her room quickly. Since she was still searching for an apartment, she had moved back in with her parents, who were glad to have their little girl back. Her overprotective mother had been less than ecstatic when Erica had decided to move to LA, because despite her meds, she wasn’t entirely seizure free, and was happy that she could now keep a closer eye on her daughter.

But, not being entirely seizure free also meant that Erica wasn’t allowed to drive. Stiles had offered to pick her up and she had been grateful, because it was better than having her parents drop her off, like she was a child attending a birthday party. Which had never happened, because who wanted to invite the weird girl with the seizures?

Erica slipped into her flats and raced down the stairs. Stiles was waiting outside the door, spinning his car keys in his hand. She almost expected him to still drive around in that old, rusty jeep of his, but the jeep parking at the street was, while also baby blue, shiny and new.

“You look lovely.” Stiles grinned as he saw her and then turned to her mother. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Reyes, I’ll drive her back home and if anything happens, we’ll call.” He promised and her mother nodded, obviously pleased.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go. I’m not a blushing date and you don’t need to pretend like you’re trying to convince my parents you’ll make a good and honest son in law.” Erica hurried and grimaced slightly when her mother swept her into a tight hug, before ushering her out of the house with Stiles. Stiles, who, with a dramatic flail, opened the passenger door for her, before climbing into the driver’s seat.

He started babbling immediately, about how she must wonder where his original jeep was, and then tragically continued to tell the tale of how his “baby” had, after years of being the best car one could possibly ask for, given him his last ride on a rainy day this spring, before giving one last groan and refused to start again. Apparently, he still kept the remains in some warehouse because of sentimental reasons, and it was so typically Stiles, that Erica found herself grinning and aching with nostalgia.

They left behind her neighborhood and followed one of the main roads leading to the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Eventually, they reached a neighborhood just slightly out of town. The houses grew larger and so did the spaces between them, until he eventually took a right turn and they found themselves on a quiet, lonely street with high fences and big gates.

Did sheriffs earn a lot more money than she had thought they did? Stiles ignored her bewilderment and sure enough, there was an open gate, leading to an impressive Victorian house. Her nervousness returned as they drove up the long driveway and parked next to silver Ford, a polished, black Camaro and a bright red, shiny mini. There was a large, detached garage next to the house and she wondered, if they were hiding more cars in there.

“There we are.” Stiles proclaimed and jumped out of the jeep. She followed him, slightly hesitantly, as he led her up the stairs to the front porch. The front door was unlocked and as soon as he opened it, she was greeted by the smell of fresh herbs, numerous spices and something sweet and undoubtedly delicious.

“You can keep your shoes on, we’ll be eating outside anyways since the weather is so nice.” Stiles told her and dropped his car keys into a small bowl on a side table. The house was clearly lived in and loved. The atmosphere was homey and welcoming, and Erica felt… almost at home.

She followed Stiles down the hallways, through a large and bright living room that led to a covered patio through a set of white French doors. There was an outdoor dining area, as well as a seating area, a large pool deck with elegant chairs and another seating area further away from the house with a lovely fireplace. The backyard was huge and led straight into the preserve. The border to the neighboring property looked like it had been removed recently, turning two backyards into one.

People were already sitting at the covered dining area, and Erica immediately recognized the curly mop of hair, that could only belong to Isaac. He was seated next to a guy who had to be the epitome of ‘tall, dark and handsome’ and across the sturdy wooden table sat…

Erica’s breath hitched and her heartrate kicked up a notch. Boyd.

She should’ve straightened her hair! Or put on more makeup than just lipstick and a bit of mascara. Or worn her jacket. No, she shouldn’t have shown up at all because now she had swallowed her tongue and felt just as shy and hopelessly in love as she had back in high school.

“Erica, I think you remember Isaac and Boyd.” Stiles said with great flourish and grabbed her wrist to tug her along with him, almost as if he sensed that she was either frozen in place or about to bolt.

Erica smiled a little hesitantly as three sets of eyes turned towards her. Isaac grinned brightly, making his face look even more angelic. He didn’t resemble the quiet, sullen boy she remembered. He had been a loner, just like her and Boyd, until he had practically been adopted by Stiles and Scott overnight. She had heard rumors about an abusive dad and how Stiles had intervened before things got _really_ bad, and how afterwards, Isaac had trailed after Stiles like a lost puppy, who had imprinted on the first person who had shown him a touch of kindness.

Part of her had been jealous of him.

“And this handsome hunk in black is Derek Hale, current boyfriend of Isaac and his future husband. Don’t let yourself be irritated by his murderous eyebrows or his slightly grumpy expression, he’s a soft, gooey puppy on the inside, with a heart of gold.” Stiles winked and the handsome man, Derek, blushed a little. It was subtle compared to the full-on flush on Isaac’s face, but the way the tips of his ears reddened was positively adorable.

“It’s nice to meet you, Erica.” Derek said as he stood up to shake her hand. His grip was strong but gentle.

“You too.” She said and wondered if he really had the impressive six pack his shirt hinted at.

“Now that we’ve gotten the introductions out of the way, please sit down.” Stiles drummed on the back of the chair right next to Boyd and sent her a cheeky little wink. He had planned this.

But she wasn’t a teenager anymore and would not back down now. Erica straightened her shoulders and sat down next to Boyd. So far so good.

“I’ll get you something to drink. And the food is probably about ready to be served, so I’ll take care of that too.” Stiles proclaimed and Isaac and Derek almost jumped to their feet.

“We’ll help you.” Isaac grinned and Erica had the feeling that this had been an elaborate set up to get her to talk to Boyd alone. She stared after the three men suspiciously and almost jumped when Boyd cleared his throat.

“You look nice.” His gentle voice was quiet, and he clenched his jaw. “I mean, you were always beautiful.”

Erica felt herself gape for a second, then she grinned. “Well, at least now you finally tell me.” She said teasingly, with the newfound self-confidence she had grown in LA.

“Yeah.” Boyd winced and glanced over her body again. A few years ago, she would’ve been unsure if he was just avoiding her eyes or if he was interested in her. But now she knew how to read people better and Boyd was, despite his stoic face, not an exception.

“Well, better late than never.” Erica teased. “And maybe now you’ll finally ask me out, too.” Her heart jumped a little in her chest, especially when his eyes widened in surprise and a small, almost awed smile curled around his lips.

“I think I can do that.” He agreed, obviously pleased.

“Good, pick me up tomorrow.” She said, heart still beating wildly in her chest.

“I always thought there was a three-day rule.” He mused but didn’t disagree.

Erica shrugged easily. “I’ve waited for you to take me on a date since our freshman year; I think that’s long enough.”

Boyd grinned and nodded. Before he could answer, Stiles poked his head outside.

“Did you already ask her out or do we need to keep standing in the kitchen to give you two love birds a few more minutes to get your shit together?” He asked curiously and Erica could hear Derek groan exasperatedly.

“Still as subtle as ever.” Boyd commented drily and Stiles laughed.

“And you’re still as funny.” Stiles stepped outside to put a ceramic tortilla warmer in the middle of the table. Derek was carrying a large bowl of tortilla chips and Isaac guacamole and salsa. “I hope you two like Mexican food. It’s all vegetarian, but I promise it’ll taste alright.” Stiles exclaimed, just as a man stepped out onto the patio as well, balancing a large wooden tray, filled to the brim with different bowls, containing every topping one could ask for.

“Instead of meat, I always use falafels as my main topping, but we also have some grilled vegetables and seitan.” He explained, while he unloaded the tray, but Erica was distracted by the handsome man in the very flattering V neck shirt. He was a little older than Stiles, and her instincts immediately told her he was a wolf. Since had similar eyes to Derek, so she figured they must be related, making Derek also a werewolf.

Suddenly, she felt a little nervous. She wasn’t afraid of shifters; she admired them and was trying to gather her courage and register as somebody hoping for the bite to cure her. She wouldn’t be a top priority case, not like people dying of cancer or other illnesses were, but maybe sooner or later, an alpha would choose her to be in their pack.

“Oh, you haven’t met yet. Erica, this is my fiancé, Peter Hale. I know, I know; you’re probably wondering how he snatched himself someone like me, but be assured that, despite me playing in a much better league, I decided to date his sorry ass instead of a movie star or premier league athlete. Even though I would’ve been an incredible piece of arm candy.” Stiles introduced proudly and Peter rolled his eyes with a fond smile, before he turned to Erica.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Stiles has told me so much about you and Boyd.” His voice was smooth and pleasant. Comforting.

“You too.” She said in return.

Erica had known Stiles was bisexual. He had never bothered to hide it, and considering what a catch he was, she wasn’t surprised that he was already engaged. If she were Peter, she wouldn’t have waited too long either.

“Well, now that we all know each other and the food is served, don’t let it get cold.” Stiles clapped his hands together, while Peter put the tray aside. “Don’t hesitate to get messy, at least that way I won’t be the only one making a fool out of himself.” He declared and Erica grinned. If Stiles still had the same table manners as he did in high school, this evening would be very amusing.

* * *

As it turned out, Stiles eating habits had barely improved. After his first wrap, he had already spilled some sweet corn and falafel crumbs over himself and a bit of guacamole on his cheek.

But nobody really cared about that, because the food was delicious and since everybody was eating with their hands, the atmosphere was relaxed and casual.

Peter and Derek were nice and fitted perfectly to Stiles and Isaac’s. They balanced each other out and even a blind person could see that both couples were destined to be together; mates, as wolves liked to call it.

Stiles informed her that Peter was one of the two Beacon Hills alphas and Derek, his nephew, had recently joined his pack. Stiles and Isaac were both human, and while Stiles was the alpha mate, Isaac was just as much one of Peter’s betas as Derek was.

Derek had recently purchased the house next door and while it was being renovated, he stayed with Peter and Stiles. Isaac also lived with the couple – something about how a bathtub had crashed into his bathroom and now the apartment complex was declared condemned because of serious construction defects- and would probably move in with Derek as soon as the house was done.

Boyd had gotten an architectural degree and now worked for a company in Beacon Hills. He supported his family with part of his salary so his younger sisters could get a good education and lived in a nice condo in central Beacon Hills.

After eating dinner, they cleared the table and move to the large, comfortable seating area. The sun had started to set, so Derek lit the fireplace. Erica hadn’t hesitated to sit on the couch next to Boyd, who had looked very pleased.

Stiles had vanished inside for a moment, before he had returned with vanilla ice cream sandwich cookies as well as a bag of vegan marshmallows, chocolate sauce and graham crackers, so they could also have roasted marshmallow sandwiches.

The atmosphere was nice and relaxed and eventually, the conversations split up. Derek and Boyd, who had taken an instant liking to each other, probably because of their similar personalities, had started talking about cars and, while Stiles and Isaac were busy planning a trip to the farmer’s market. It left her with Peter, who stared at her inquiringly.

“Forgive me, if I make you uncomfortable, but Stiles told me you are considering to register for the bite, because your epilepsy can’t be properly medicated.” He said and Erica shrugged. She had been ashamed about her condition for years, until she realized that it was nothing to be embarrassed about. It was an illness she had to live with and couldn’t change anything about.

“It’s fine.” She said. “My mom dragged me to every specialist in the state and two states over, but there’s nothing they can do. And yes, I want to register for the bite. I’ve been having seizures since I was 7 and I want to finally live my life without having to worry about them. I want to get a driver license and go to the pool, maybe go for a walk on my own without having to worry about ending up in the hospital.” Erica explained and blushed a little under his curious, speculative gaze.

“You want independence.” He stated.

“I want to be an adult, not a child that needs to be wrapped in bubble wrap.” She shrugged.

For a moment, Peter was silent as he studied her. It felt like he was testing her and somehow, she hoped she would pass, even though she didn’t know what the reward would be.

“I like you, Erica. And I like Boyd as well.” He started. “And this evening wasn’t just about setting the two of you up. Even though Stiles managed to do just that.” The wolf laughed softly. “I’m thinking about expanding my pack and am looking for two betas. Stiles mentioned you and Boyd, and after meeting you, I’m sure you’d make a good wolf.” His eyes flashed red for a second and Erica swallowed hard.

Her heart was racing in her chest. Was he offering to…?

“If you’re interested in taking the bite from me, to become part of this pack, I’d like you to spend some time with us, so my pack can get a connection to you. It will help you once I turn you, should you decide to say yes.” He explained calmly. “The same applies to Boyd. He would fit in just as well as you.”

Erica’s eyes flickered to Boyd. Then to Derek, to Isaac and finally to Stiles, who noticed her gaze and sent her a bright smile in return. Eventually she looked at Peter again, who regarded her with an open, inquiring expression.

“I would like that.” She said softly and he smiled. The only thing that had stopped her from registering had been her fear of being part of a pack she didn’t feel comfortable in; with an alpha she couldn’t fully trust. But this pack… she would be honored to be part of it.

“Excellent. I was thinking of meeting up quite a few times over the next three to four weeks. Then, you can decide.” He suggested and Erica nodded. Yes, she wanted that too.

“That sounds great.” She looked at Boyd. “Have you already talked to Boyd about it?”

“Not yet.” Peter said. “But I’m sure he’ll say yes too.”

Erica hoped he was right. But even without Boyd, she would still want to be in Peter’s pack.

* * *

“I’m _so_ excited.” Stiles gushed, after they had waved Boyd and Erica off. The man had offered her a ride home and she hadn’t hesitated to say yes.

Peter knew that Stiles, being the secret romantic he was, was hoping there would be a goodbye kiss involved.

“I can see that.” He noted, as he led Stiles back to the house, past Derek’s black Camaro and Isaac’s bright red mini, that had been a gift from Peter because in his opinion, all his betas deserved to have their own car and since he was loaded, he could prove for them in every possible way, like an alpha should.

“Do you think I’m really human? Maybe I’m part cupid, seeing as I’m the perfect match maker.” Stiles bragged. “I swear, the next time we see them, they’ll be totally a couple. Let it be heard that Stiles Stilinski has a total sixth sense that helps him get soulmates together.”

“Let it be heard that Stiles Stilinski talks about himself in the third person.” Peter added and got a playful cuff from his fiancé in return.

“Awe, you totally love it, honey bunch.” Stiles grinned, as he skipped into their home. Peter followed him to the kitchen, where he accepted the apron he was handed and started washing the dishes that hadn't fit in the dishwasher. As he worked quietly alongside Stiles, he thought about the evening.

He liked Boyd and Erica. The young man reminded him of Derek and seeing how his nephew had immediately become friends with Boyd, Peter knew that the human would fit in well in their pack.

And he already adored Erica. She was brash and shy at the same time. Self-confident and insecure, due to her epilepsy. He wanted to see her come out of her shell, to smile more, to become the confident woman she was clearly destined to me. He knew that she would make an excellent addition and an even greater wolf.

Neither of them had been opposed to being part of the pack. Boyd wasn’t as verbal as Erica, but his scent had turned pleasantly excited when Peter talked to him about giving him the bite. He wanted his betas to spend time with their potential new packmates; the closer they were and if they had already established a bond to the pack, their turning process would be faster and less complicated. Also, less dangerous.

If Peter was being honest, he was slightly nervous about biting Erica and Boyd. He had never turned anybody before. Stiles only wanted the bite if it was the only way to save his life, and Isaac still hadn’t asked for it. And Peter knew the risk; there was always a risk, but he didn’t know how he would react, should it end fatally.

He put the last bowl next to the sink for Stiles to dry, before he took off his apron and washed his hands clean of any dishwashing soap. Then, he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on top of his tousled hair and went outside, to check if there was anything left on the table or near the fireplace, where Isaac and Derek were still talking quietly, while watching the last flames die.

Peter frowned when he noticed how Isaac’s heart was racing. It was nervous, almost anxious and not excited, like it usually was when he was around Derek, or even thinking about the wolf. Peter didn’t like it; he didn’t want his beta to worry. But he wouldn’t pressure Isaac into talking to him; his nephew was the person Isaac would first open up to, before he would turn to Stiles and Peter.

He left the couple alone and stepped back into the house, to put an untouched bottle of water back into the fridge, when he heard Derek and Isaac approach him. The human’s heartbeat was thundering in his chest and even Derek’s was now elevated.

Peter turned around and once he saw the expression on Isaac’s face, he knew.

“I’m ready.” The human breathed, and a large grin spread over Peter’s face.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> xx


End file.
